


ART: Iron and Porcelain (R)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Daily Deviant, M/M, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry gets a surprise while indulging in a bath.





	ART: Iron and Porcelain (R)

**Title:** Iron and Porcelain  
**Artist:** anokaba  
**Media:** Digital  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** R  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Clothed Sex  
**Other Warnings/Content:** N/A  
**Artist's Notes:** Harry gets a surprise while indulging in a bath. (I'm so sorry that I've been absent for half a year *cries*)

  
**Art Preview:**  
  
  


[Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/750345.html#cutid1)


End file.
